Things Aren't Always What They Seem
by Ryfightian
Summary: After completing pre-med, Callie, Arizona and their friends attend medical school together. Sparks fly. Hilarity ensues. Not your typical college fic. Rated M for later chapters. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Magic

Okay so this is my first attempt at fanfiction.

I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own, none of the characters belong to me, all copyright belongs to Shondaland etc.

Review, favourite, follow!

* * *

Callie tugged on the sleeve of Arizona's jacket.

"Just shut up and do it, come on! I'll hold your hand, it'll be fine."

Callie paused and waited to see if Arizona would move from the spot outside of the shop that she had been standing in front of for the past twenty minutes. When she realised her words were falling on deaf ears she sighed and released the blonde's arm. Arizona's breath hitched when their hands gently brushed as Callie's arm fell slack. She momentarily forgot why she was standing in the cold, looking up at the sign of the dingy little place she walked past every day on her way to college, tracing the letters with her eyes. She was jolted out of her trance by Callie's dulcet tones.

"Come onnnn Arizona! We came all this way!"

The corner of Arizona's lip twitched and she turned to face Callie, amused by her antics rather than annoyed. With her pouting lips and puppy dog eyes, she was the picture of cuteness.

"We didn't even walk two blocks."

"Well it feels like two hundred!" Callie groaned, turned around and started softly banging her head off the lamp-post but, not one to give up so easily, she quickly composed herself and swiveled back around on the heel of her foot, ready to give it another shot.

"Ariz…"

Callie stopped short when she saw that the object of her attention was no longer staring at the black and red letters that spelled out the word 'Magic' in a bold, mildly threatening font. She looked around, completely bewildered before she glanced through the shop window and spotted the blonde handing over twenty dollars to a scary looking, very tattooed bald man and following him through a shimmering blood-red curtain.

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea," she said to herself, scrunching up her face and running inside the shop and right into a younger, equally tattooed man. She apologised profusely before scuttling through to the back room, not thirty seconds behind Arizona.

Arizona looked up as Callie pushed the curtain aside and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hi!"

"Hi," Callie said shyly.

Arizona laughed softly, "a minute ago you were practically begging me to come in here and now you look more nervous than I do."

"I think I am," Callie admitted, shuffling around on her feet anxiously.

"Stop fidgeting you're making me nervous," Arizona playfully scolded.

The bald man took this opportunity to speak "yeah Callie, you're makin' me kinda nervous too which, generally speaking, is not great in my line of work."

Arizona snorted with laughter, "you're both doing wonders for my confidence," she joked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll stop." Callie stilled her movements and promptly sat down. "Better?"

"Better."

The bald man turned to Arizona with a look in his eyes that silently asked if she was ready, but stopped when he saw the concern in the blonde eyes.

"What is it?"

Arizona opened her mouth, closed it and then opened it again before abruptly blurting out the question that had been on her mind.

"Will it hurt?" she asked, chewing her lip.

"Yes."

"A lot?"

"Probably."

"Well there's no sugar-coating it with you."

"Nope." He grinned. "You ready?"

Arizona paused for just a split second, and then the look in her eyes turned to one of determination.

"Go for it," she said and then turned her head away from him to address the other person in the room. "Callie!"

Callie watched the interaction between them in silence from the other side of the room until she heard Arizona call her name. Arizona held out her hand towards her in a way that let Callie know she needed her. She quickly made her way over and took a seat beside Arizona, taking her hand in hers and looking at her face, watching her clearly psych herself up. Her eyes were closed and she was taking long, measured breaths.

"Just do it before I change my mind! And don't tell me what you're doing!"

Callie watched as the bald man, slowly and carefully pushed the needle through the right side of Arizona's nose and then threaded the piercing through a few seconds later. She watched as Arizona's breaths became even longer and even more laboured and she felt Arizona squeeze her hand tighter and tighter until… "done!" The bald man announced it cheerfully and turned around to dispose of his no longer sterilised equipment. Callie however, wasn't paying attention to him, she was focused on the deathly pale colour that Arizona's face had now turned and the vice-grip that Arizona was holding her hand with.

"Hey!" Callie yelled trying to get the attention of the guy who had just stuck a needle through her best friend's face. He turned around, perplexed.

"Is this normal?" Callie asked, frantic.

The man turned to look at Arizona who, by this stage, now had a slight tinge of green to her face and still had her eyes firmly closed.

"I'm fine," Arizona said, still refusing to open her eyes.

"Did she eat recently?"

"Um. No. I don't know. Arizona when was the last time you ate?"

Arizona opened her eyes and blearily looked up, only to find Callie's face mere inches from her own. She looked down at Callie's lips and they seemed as if they were moving in slow motion, Arizona's breath hitched again and she bit her lip. She didn't think she could deal with them being in such close quarters, especially when the pain of the piercing had caused her head to go fuzzy and her ears to ring. Everything was hazy and out of sync, almost as if she was drunk.

"Arizona. Arizona! Can you hear me?!" Callie put her free hand on the side of Arizona's face in an attempt to get her attention, completely oblivious to the fact that the only thing on Arizona's mind at this moment was the fact that Callie's thumb was on the corner of her mouth.

"ARIZONA!"

"Hmmm? What?"

"When did you last eat?"

"Ummm. This morning? Maybe? Yes, I remember, cause Teddy wanted pancakes but I didn't want pancakes but I ended up having pancakes anyway cause it was just easier cause Teddy in the morning is jus…"

"Arizona!"

"What?"

"Shhhh."

The bald man cleared his throat and Callie swung her head around to face him. He looked a little awkward, like he knew he was interrupting something. "She, um, she needs sugar, like a sports drink or somethin'. And then a proper meal as soon as she gets home."

"I have Dr. Pepper in my bag. Would that work?"

"Yeah, sure that would work."

Callie removed her hand from Arizona's face and pried her other one from Arizona's death-grip, missing the whimper that came out of the blonde's mouth at the loss of contact and moved over to her bag to retrieve the drink. The bald man walked over to the space she had just vacated and turned on a small fan, directing it at Arizona's face.

"That should help," he said and watched as Callie returned and put the bottle of Dr. Pepper to Arizona's lips, "I have another client, I'll come back and check on you in a few minutes." He quickly left and Callie didn't wait to watch the curtain fall into place before turning back to Arizona.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Arizona's eyelids were drooping but she managed to slur out a "fine," which did nothing to appease Callie's worry. Arizona, realising this, tried to stand up to prove how fine she was but was immediately stopped by a hand to the chest forcing her back down in her seat.

"Don't try to stand you'll pass out."

Arizona pouted.

"I'm finnnne I swear!" she protested. "Plus you're here to take care of me so I'm very fine," she said, grinning. Arizona mirrored Callie's earlier movement and put a hand on the other girl's face. She stared into her eyes, seeming to notice for the first time how intensely brown they were, and tilted her head to the left, as if deep in thought, before speaking.

"You're pretty. I mean like, really, really pretty. And hot too. You're really hot. And…"

"Arizona I'm going to stop you right there," Callie said, smirking. "Drink," she ordered, holding the opening of the bottle to the blonde's mouth. Arizona, however, had other ideas and in an unexpected burst of energy, she promptly pushed the bottle aside and lifted her hand to grasp the back of Callie's neck, pulling her towards her and taking Callie's lips between her own.

Callie barely had time to register her surprise before they heard the swish of the curtain and a surprised "oh, sorry" from the bald man who had chosen this moment to make his reappearance. Callie hastily retreated back into the seat that Arizona had almost pulled her off and brought her fingers to her lips, mumbling an apology to the man. He seemed half embarrassed at the clearly intimate situation he had walked in on and half amused at the dirty look Arizona was unabashedly giving him in her oxygen deprived state. The blonde in question pushed herself into a standing position using the arms of her chair, wobbling a little as she lifted a finger to point at the man. She opened her mouth to speak but all she got out was "I…" before the room started to spin. Arizona put her left hand out to attempt to steady herself but before she could go to sit back down, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Interference

_Arizona put her left hand out to attempt to steady herself but before she could go to sit back down, everything went black._

* * *

"Arizona. Arizona can you hear me? Arizona!"

The words slowly invaded Arizona's subconscious as she regained her senses bit by bit and became aware of her surroundings.

"Wh-what? Teddy? What are you doing here? How did I get here? Where exactly is here? Where's Callie?"

Arizona vision gradually became less blurred and she shifted from her horizontal position so that her elbows were now propping her up. She looked around and was surprised to see that she was no longer in the tattoo parlour with Callie, instead, she seemed to be in her bed in her flat, looking up at a concerned Teddy hovering over her.

"Wow, you ask more questions than my Mom did when she met my first boyfriend. We're in our flat, Callie said she half carried you here after you woke up in the tattoo place; you were pretty out of it so I'm not surprised you don't remember. And Callie had to go to class. She was gonna blow it off but I told her you'd be fine with me. How do you feel?"

"Um, disoriented. I feel very disoriented. I think I remember getting in a cab with her. It's slowly coming back to me."

Arizona became aware of a pain in her nose and her hand instinctively reached up to touch it, her fingers finding a small stud. The new sensation was strange, but not entirely unpleasant.

"Don't play with it Arizona, Callie said not to touch it."

"Doesn't sound like her usual dirty talk," Arizona said with a cheeky grin on her face.

Teddy scoffed, "like you would know. I know you don't have the balls to tell her all that you've wanted to do for the past five months is, well, her."

Arizona groaned melodramatically. "I've avoided being drunk around her since the start of the semester for that very reason. I really don't know if…" Arizona paused mid-sentence as her senses were assaulted with a flashback from a few hours earlier. She sat bolt upright and clasped her hands over her mouth in alarm. Her face turned a ghastly shade of white, similar to the shade it was in the piercing place.

"If? If what?" Teddy sat down on the side of the bed and leaned in closer, intrigued.

"Teddy! Oh my god. Oh my god oh my god oh my god."

Arizona continued to repeat the three words over and over again until Teddy put her hands on her shoulders and gently shook her once.

"Arizona! Use your words."

Arizona was too horrified by the situation to even chastise Teddy for being patronising. She slowly brought her hands away from her mouth and her face was the very image of distress.

"Teddy! I kissed Callie!"

Teddy's mouth slowly spread into a grin at the news. Meanwhile, Arizona continued to ramble on to the effect of "what am I going to do?" and "oh god, I've ruined my life," until Teddy figured it was time for her to step into the role of 'rational best friend' and stop Arizona's hysterics before she spontaneously combusted. She grasped Arizona's wrists tightly.

"Arizona! Stop! You're acting like a fifteen year old girl who's just… dropped her books in front of the hottest guy in school or something."

Arizona just looked at her.

"Girl, guy, whatever. My point is that you are twenty-three years old. You kiss girls all the time! And you actually like this one. Why is this a bad thing?"

Arizona raked her hands through her hair haphazardly. "It's _because_ I actually like this one. I mean I kissed her in the back room of a dirty tattoo place and then passed out on her. It doesn't exactly scream classy."

"And since when had you any qualms about the fact that you weren't classy Arizona? Callie knows you're not exactly pure and she's still friends with you."

Arizona narrowed her eyes and looked at Teddy again with an expression that said 'do you seriously hear what you are saying?'

"Z, you know what I mean, I didn't mean for it to come out so insensitively."

Arizona, still slightly affronted, decided to let Teddy's slip of the tongue slide. "I know, but that's exactly the point, Callie and I are 'just friends.' You said it yourself, we're friends, nothing more."

"Yes, but you could be more." Teddy looked at Arizona sympathetically, "think about it. I have to go I have to meet Addison, you'll be okay, right?"

"You know it. Bring home alcohol."

Teddy grinned, "There's the Arizona we know and love."

A slight smile graced Arizona's face as she watched Teddy walk out of her room and heard the front door slam a few seconds later, a smile which quickly disappeared when Arizona remembered the predicament that she had got herself into. She groaned in frustration, grabbed the pillow next to her and threw it to the other side of her room, not even caring when she heard five little aftershocks as various objects followed it to the floor.

* * *

"I'm worried about Arizona,' Teddy announced as she plonked herself down next to Addison in the college café.

"Why? That girl can handle herself," Addison replied, placing a baby carrot into her mouth and crunching down on it.

"She is completely enamoured by Callie. I mean her crush level is 'obsessed teenage girl meets One Direction.'"

Addison sat up straight in her chair and stopped chewing, a serious expression on her face.

"Oh that is bad. But how, I mean, she always manages to stay coherent around her. Are you sure she likes her that much? Arizona's a flirty person; maybe you're just reading it wrong."

Teddy placed a hand on Addison's arm. "Addie I'm going to stop you right there, she had a complete adolescent freak-out when she remembered that she kissed Callie."

Addison's reaction to this new information was almost identical to Teddy's. A slow grin spread over her face and she laughed gleefully.

"Oh, this is excellent. Can we meddle?" She saw the wicked look on Teddy's face and her grin spread even wider, "we're going to meddle," she stated.

"You read my mind oh Ruler of All That Is Evil."

Addison let out a laugh that sounded more like a bark, "I can't believe that nickname stuck. Anyway, party at yours? Or mine? The only way anything interesting is going to happen is if everyone is drunk."

Teddy nodded in agreement, "I was thinking have it at mine. I'll tell Arizona we're throwing a house party to help her forget about Callie."

"And I'll casually let it slip to Callie that Arizona has other plans, so you've decided to host a party because she's gone," Addison finished.

They both looked to each other with matching evil grins on their faces. Teddy was the first to speak, "if anyone has just overheard this conversation, there is no way they'd believe we're both twenty-four years old and in medical school."

Addison laughed, "Oh Teddy, this is gonna be good."

* * *

"I can't _believe_ I let you talk me into this Altman."

"Hey, don't last-name me, _Robbins_, it'll be good for you." Teddy said, turning away so Arizona couldn't see her sly smile.

Arizona growled and Teddy turned back around. "Teddy, help me get this damn necklace on!"

"Alright, alright, keep your panties on," Teddy grinned as she went over to face Arizona and brought her hands behind her head to fasten the intricate piece of jewellery.

"Oh Teddy I had no idea you felt this way about me," Arizona teased, when their faces almost touched as Teddy tried to do up the clasp of her necklace, her spirits seeming to have quickly lifted.

"Shut up," Teddy rolled her eyes and pulled Arizona closer, "how in the heck do I fasten this damn thing?"

"It's really difficult, right!"

"Oh-ho, ladies, am I interrupting something?" A male voice bellowed from the doorway of Arizona's bedroom, seeing the two girls locked in what appeared to be a very intimate embrace.

Teddy and Arizona both whipped their heads around to face the intruder and unintentionally reprimanded him in unison, "get out Mark!"

"If you insist," he bowed his way out of the room, still grinning, and closed the door behind him. The second it had closed, the two blondes heard the same voice roar around the living room, "I called it! They're scissoring!"

Teddy and Arizona turned back to each other and simultaneously burst out laughing, they found the situation so funny that it wasn't long before the tears started rolling down their faces. Arizona brought her fingers to her eyes and wiped away any mascara that might have smudged during their outburst as their laughter slowly died down. Teddy fumbled with the clasp on Arizona's necklace for a few more seconds before screaming "YES!" in victory and Arizona immediately doubled up laughing again, leaving a very confused Teddy.

"Teddy," she wheezed, slightly out of breath, "you do realise that every single person in our living room thinks we're having sex, and you just screamed 'yes' at the top of your lungs."

Teddy's perplexed look turned to one of horror and she immediately vacated Arizona's room and loudly announced to anyone who would listen: "Can I have your attention please. Despite popular opinion, I am not, I repeat not, having sex with Arizona Robbins." Arizona giggled to herself and went back to fixing her make-up as Teddy tried to regain her composure.

True to character, Cristina chose this moment to weigh in, "well of course you're not NOW, we all just heard you finish," she said, smirking, and the room erupted with laughter.

Arizona had finished fixing her make-up just in time to go and rescue Teddy from the vultures. She exited her room only to be met with a series of whoops and cat-calls. Arizona smirked and put her right arm around Teddy.

"Wh-what, what are you doing?" Teddy said, nonplussed.

"Just go with it," Arizona whispered in her ear.

Arizona cleared her throat and the whistling quieted down, "Teddy and I would like to take this opportunity…" Arizona paused and looked at Teddy for effect, who still looked absolutely baffled. She continued, still grinning "…to announce to you all our unfailing and eternal platonic love for each other." The room erupted in a theatrical 'awww,' no-one really having believed Mark in the first place.

"I'm afraid Sloan is just projecting his own fantasies. Now, where's the alcohol?"

* * *

Two hours later the party was in full swing, the booze was flowing, the music was to everyone's taste and the atmosphere was electric. Arizona heard a knock at the door and practically fell over the couch yelling, 'I'll get it!" She hastily swung the door open and almost fell again, only to be caught by the new presence in the hallway.

Arizona looked up at the newcomer, whose arms she was still in, and brushed some of her blonde hair out of her eyes. She addressed the new arrival breathlessly, their faces inches apart again.

"Callie."


	3. Chapter 3: Inebriation

**A/N Okay so I was drunk whilst writing most of this, hope it reads okay. It's probably makes it more realistic anyway.**

**Also I have no idea why I started writing this, I have exams and deadlines everywhere.**

* * *

_Arizona hastily swung the door open and almost fell again, only to be caught by the figure in the hallway. She looked up at the newcomer, whose arms she was still in, and brushed some of her blonde hair out of her eyes. She addressed the new arrival breathlessly, their faces inches apart again._

_"Callie."_

Arizona stood stock still for a few seconds staring up at Callie with what looked like awe and then, with a slight shake of her head, seemed to revert back to her intoxicated self.

"CALLIE! You're here!" She yelled, throwing her arms around her.

Callie, surprised by the sudden movement, took a few moments to reciprocate the hug.

"And Arizona, you're here," Callie said, puzzled.

Arizona pulled back from the hug and looked up at her, equally perplexed, "yes, I live here."

"Well, yes, but…" Callie saw Arizona's interest beginning to fade; her drunk self clearly had the attention span of a squirrel. "Never mind," she finished and looked around the room, searching for the person that had misled her. Not that she minded that Arizona was here, she was actually happy to see her, but the real question on her mind was 'why did Addison lie to me?' The red head in question chose this exact moment to come sauntering over but, seeing Arizona and Callie in the doorway, tried to backtrack and run to the safety of another room in the flat, preferably one that had a lock, but was spotted by Callie before she could make any such getaway.

"Addison!"

"Arizona!"

Two different voices yelled out the names at the same time. Arizona scampered off to answer to her call and Addison stood completely still as Callie closed the front door of the flat and moved towards her, like a predator stalking her prey. Addison's mantra at this point clearly seemed to be 'if I stay perfectly still, she can't see me,' unsurprisingly to no avail.

"Addison. Forbes. Montgomery," Callie took a lengthy pause between each word to convey how displeased she was and raised her right eyebrow at the woman she was addressing.

"I can explain!"

"Please. Go right ahead," Callie said, gesturing towards Addison and folding her arms, eyebrow still raised.

Addison faltered. "Oh, you really want me to explain? I thought you were just going to interrupt me and start yelling." She paused again, clearly trying to think of the right words to say to make what she and Teddy had done seem less unethical. "Well," she began and then immediately spewed out the entire story in less than three seconds. "Teddy told me that Arizona kissed you and we thought it would be a good idea to get you guys drunk together and see what would happen because you'd make a cute couple and Arizona thinks you're hot," she gasped for air as she had clearly forgotten to breathe whilst recounting the story. She paused before speaking again to see if Callie would deny the kissing. She didn't.

Addison threw herself down on the nearest vacated seat, which happened to be the sofa that Arizona had gracefully tripped over on her way to answer the door. "Sit," she ordered. Callie sighed and followed Addison to the sofa and sat next to her, irked with the sudden power swap. "Now," Addison continued, shuffling around and trying to get comfy in preparation for the serious conversation she was about to have. "Tell me everything."

"She kissed me."

"Yes, I am aware of that," Addison deadpanned, "what else?"

"What do you mean 'what else'? She kissed me! That's it! There's nothing more to it!"

"Well did you kiss her back?"

"There was no time! She caught me off-guard!"

"Do you _want_ to kiss her?" Addison continued with her interrogation, getting more and more frustrated at the lack of information she was receiving.

"I…" The end of Callie's answer was cut short by the arrival of one Mark Sloan holding a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses.

"Callie! You made it! I was starting to think you weren't coming. Shots?"

"Oh god yes," she said, glancing at Addison. Callie grabbed the tequila, ignoring the shot glasses and took a long swig from the bottle, grimacing at the taste.

Addison watched from her side of the couch. "Alright! I know when I'm not wanted, no need to be so obvious about it," she grumbled and skulked off to find someone else to pester.

Mark watched her leave and then turned to Callie, intrigued, "so who do you want to kiss?"

Callie looked at him in disbelief, "since when did you grow a vagina?" She ordered Mark into the kitchen with her index finger. "Go get more alcohol."

Mark stood up and saluted, grinning, "yes ma'am!"

* * *

_3 hours later: 1am_

"Then he said, 'no need to worry about a hung jury, cause I'm a hung judge!'"

Callie and Mark immediately creased with laughter, gasping for breath between cackles; the alcohol clearly having taken effect, making everything about five times as funny.

"Oh my god, oh my god, that shit is hilarious," Mark said, holding his sides as the tears ran down his face. "What did you say to that?"

"I honestly had no reply, I just had to laugh," Callie replied as their laughter died down.

"Okay, what kind of conversation did I genuinely just walk into," Arizona interjected, eyes wide, having just walked over at 'hung jury.'

Mark started chortling again at the memory of it and then sighed contentedly, "Callie I'm gonna go pee and then get us some more booze." He stood up and promptly tripped over his own feet, crashing into the coffee table. Callie and Arizona burst out laughing as he tried to right himself, finally getting to his feet and putting his hands out to steady himself, "I'm okay, I'm okay," he clarified, walking unsteadily to the kitchen.

"Bathroom's the other way!" Arizona called out, giggling, taking Mark's now vacated seat on the couch.

Callie wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to Arizona, "I was just telling Mark about this time I got hit on at Halloween by some guy dressed as a judge. Worst. Pickup line. Ever."

Arizona chuckled, "even I could have come up with something better than that."

Callie turned to face her properly, bringing one leg up onto the sofa and tucking it under her.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Arizona grinned and then paused, her forehead crinkling with thought. Callie's first thought after seeing Arizona's face scrunch up in such a way was 'she is so cute,' but her mind immediately backpedalled and Callie found herself wondering where that little burst of attraction had come from.

Arizona's face unwrinkled and her face lit up. She had clearly thought of a superior chat-up line.

"Hey, honey, are you a parking ticket? Cause you have 'fine' written all over you," Arizona said smoothly, winking at Callie. Callie tried to keep a straight face, but the corner of her mouth twitched and despite clasping her hand over it to try to hide her reaction from Arizona, she couldn't help but break out into muffled laughter.

"Hey!" Arizona said, slightly affronted, "I bet that would work on all the ladies!"

"Uh huh, sure," Callie replied sarcastically, smirking. But underneath the sarcasm, she couldn't shake the memory of how she had felt when Arizona seductively winked at her after delivering that god-awful line. It caused a tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she had quickly dismissed it and chalked it up to too much alcohol.

"Really though? You're not swooning?" Arizona asking, half teasing because in the back of her mind she knew it was ridiculous and cheesy. She then had a devious, alcohol-fuelled thought.

"What if I did this?" she said, slowly undoing the next two buttons of the already rather revealing cream blouse she was wearing. Her black, lacy bra was now on show and Callie was blatantly staring at it. Both girls had clearly forgotten that they were in a room filled with people; people they both knew and went to school with, but on the upside, everyone seemed to have forgotten about them as well.

"I, um, well." Callie could not for the life of her get her words out because Arizona's boobs were staring her in the face.

"Or this?" Arizona continued, climbing on top of Callie so that she was straddling her, knees on either side of Callie's legs. Callie noted that Arizona's boobs were now _literally_ staring her in the face, and she still couldn't keep her eyes off them.

"Callie my eyes are up here," Arizona chastised.

"Uh huh." she replied, not hearing a word of what Arizona had just said, the combination of too much alcohol and Arizona's breasts were clouding her mind and robbing her of all rational thought. Callie placed her hands on Arizona's hips and the blonde's smirk grew.

"And," Arizona resumed her teasing, feeling very brave, "what if I did this?" She moved forward and bent down, tilting her head slightly to the right and attaching her lips onto Callie's neck and sucking, hard. Callie moaned and moved her head, giving Arizona more room to work.

Of course, this was the moment that Mark Sloan, with impeccable timing as always, chose to walk back in with six packs in both hands, interrupting the less than PG fun the two girls were having.

"Wow guys, get a room!" He paused for a second, thinking, "wait, on second thoughts, don't. Hey guys!" he called out, turning his head over his shoulder. "Blondie and Torres are putting on a show!" He whooped with boyish delight.

The two women basically ignored him and Arizona moved her lips from Callie's neck to her ear and whispered, "well, do you wanna?"

"Wanna what?" Callie said hoarsely, her voice failing her.

"Get a room," the blonde answered, climbing off Callie and extending her hand towards her.

Callie took it.


	4. Chapter 4: Hangover

_Arizona moved her lips from Callie's neck to her ear and whispered, "well, do you wanna?"_

_"Wanna what?" Callie said hoarsely, her voice seeming to have left her._

_"Get a room," the blonde answered, climbing off Callie and extending her hand towards her._

_Callie took it._

* * *

Callie was stirred from her slumber by a strange tickling sensation on her face. She could feel the after-effects of last night's drinking marathon before she even opened her eyes. Her head was pounding and as she tried to sit up, a wave up dizziness overcame her. She slumped back down in the bed and turned over, holding her head and groaning in pain.

"I miss the days when I didn't get hangovers," she mumbled to herself, brushing away whatever was irritating her nose.

She attempted to will her body back into a peaceful slumber so that she could try to sleep off this death-hangover but was interrupted by a noise to her right or more specifically; a noise coming from the right side of her bed. Callie flipped around in the bed like she'd just been electrocuted, straining to find the source of the sound. She looked on in horror as the figure she had just discovered began to stir and stretch to try to rid themselves of the aches in their body that the night before had inflicted. Callie then realised that the tickle she had felt earlier had been their hair on her face. The person turned around and groggily opened their eyes, the same eyes widening in shock when they saw Callie and their brain processed the fact that she was very, very naked.

"Callie?" the bed-intruder burbled sleepily.

"TEDDY?!" Callie yelped and immediately grabbed the nearest thing she could find to cover herself with, which happened to be a coat draped over the night-stand that she didn't remember owning.

"Cal, chill, I've seen you naked before, you're not exactly shy about other people seeing your body; which reminds me; stop cooking naked in your flat." Teddy said waving her hand dismissively at Callie and yawning.

"YES, BUT I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU NAKED TEDDY!" Callie covered her eyes with her free hand, clearly distressed.

"Oh my god I'm not wearing any clothes! Callie why am I not wearing any clothes?!"

"Don't fucking ask me, I'm as confused as you are!" Callie took her hand away from her eyes when she saw that her friend had also found something to cover herself with and was no longer exposed. She did it just in time to see the blonde's expression change from one of shock and confusion to one of apprehension. Teddy voice became dangerously low.

"Callie?"

"What?"

"I'm not wearing any underwear."

Callie went pale and put her hand under the covers to check if she was.

"Teddy?"

"What?"

"Neither am I."

The two friends stayed perfectly still and just looked at each other with unreadable expressions on their faces. Teddy was the first to speak again after what seemed like ages.

"Did we..?"

"No, no way. We didn't." Callie didn't even stop to entertain the thought for more than two seconds. There was no way that her and Teddy actually had sex. She got up and started to get dressed. The distress of waking up with a naked Teddy in her bed seemed to have quelled her hangover headache, at least for now. Callie trekked around her room, looking for any wearable clothes.

"What was I even wearing last night?" she asked, utterly perplexed.

"Uh, hello? We just woke up naked in bed together. Are we not going to talk about this?" Teddy's questions seemed to fall on deaf ears. "You were wearing the black dress with the little straps, the backless one," she answered with a grumble, not satisfied with Callie's dismissal of the nude situation.

"I can't find the damn thing," Callie said, tearing her room apart in frustration before giving up with a sigh. "Teds, there's no point talking about it because clearly neither of us remember a thing. What we _are_ going to do though, is get out of this flat and find out what the hell happened last night, and see if anyone remembers any more than we do." Callie paused and looked towards Teddy who was uncharacteristically quiet for 11am on a Friday morning and found her asleep again, drooling slightly. Callie rolled her eyes and walked over to her, crouching down so that their faces were now level. She stopped for a second, grinning evilly at the thought of what she was about to do and took a deep breath before yelling.

"TEDDY!"

Teddy shot bolt upright in surprise, before an irritated look graced her face when she realised that the noise was her very own 'Callie alarm clock.' She grabbed the nearest pillow and covered her face with it.

Callie heard a muffled "Teddy is unavailable. Please come back later."

Callie laughed and threw a nondescript T-shirt and a pair of worn jeans at Teddy's head, or where her head would have been if it wasn't covered by a pillow.

"Come on sleepy, walk it off. We're going to see Addison," she said whilst walking to the door of her bedroom. A memory resurfaced and she stopped in her tracks, turning back round to address a heavy-eyed Teddy again. "Wait, how did you know about the naked cooking?"

* * *

"Callieee," Teddy groaned, dragging her feet along the pavement. "Why do we have to do this now? I'm tired. And hungry. And hungover," she continued, putting on her best sad face to try to sway the other girl.

But Callie's mind was firmly set, "stop whining Teddy, an hour ago, you were the one looking all the answers," she scolded.

"That was before it felt like a million little elves were pounding on the inside of my skull with their tiny, but very pointy, hammers."

"Poetic," Callie noted. "Just give the Tylenol time to kick in. You know you inflicted this upon yourself though," she said as she unlatched the gate and they walked up to the front door.

"I don't understand how you're okay," Teddy said with a look of sheer disbelief etched into her features.

"Bacon sandwich. Cure-all for hangovers. I made you one. I told you to eat it." She rang the doorbell and heard a little patter of feet after a moment of silence.

Teddy gagged, "I couldn't keep down a glass of water right now, never mind bacon." The footsteps grew gradually louder as the person on the other side of the door got closer. "I actually feel like those Tylenol might come back up to haunt me soon. I may possibly throw up."

The door opened and slammed against the wall of the hallway with a crash.

"Who's gonna throw up?"

Teddy raised her hand sheepishly and Callie pointed a finger to her as well.

Addison put her hands on both door frames and bellowed, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" It was a rather excellent Gandalf impression, Callie observed. She grinned and added, "I'm joking Teds, I'll get you a bucket," then turned and walked back into her house with Teddy and Callie hot on her heels. The two visitors took a seat on either side of the two-seater in the middle of Addison's living room and the hostess returned a few seconds later carrying a mop bucket.

"Best I could find on short notice," she explained and sat down opposite them after putting the container by Teddy's feet.

She then turned to Callie, "I assume you're here about Arizona?"

"What? No… I… I don't know. Why, what happened to Arizona? Me and Teddy are here because we woke up naked in bed together."

"Hey, hey, don't broadcast it!" Teddy interjected.

The red-head laughed heartily, "would only happen to you two. You messes."

Teddy groaned and moved so that her forehead was resting on the rim of the bucket that was now settled on her knee.

Addison's eyebrows were raised in amusement as she looked to Callie again and saw the brunette sitting expectantly, waiting for her to explain. "You really don't remember?" she asked, thinking it ludicrous that she wouldn't.

"Remember what? Is she okay?" Callie asked, now sufficiently worried.

"Oh she's fine. It's just that you and Arizona gave us all _quite _a show last night."

Teddy chose this moment to raise her head from the 'in case of emergency' bucket and give her two cents on the situation. "Yeah, I thought you were going to have sex on the couch right in front of us."

Callie had a look of pure horror on her face. "What?! What did I… what did _we_ do?"

"Well," Addison began, "from what I recall, she basically gave you a lap dance and then took you into her bedroom. You locked the door, stayed in there for about twenty minutes, came out hand in hand and then led everyone to Joe's. But my memory pretty much ends there."

'Horror' wouldn't even begin describe the look on Callie's face after hearing Addison recount her memories of the night.

"Fuck." She simply stated. "Does Arizona remember? Can you find out what happened?" she asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I'll ask." Teddy said, her voice echoing around the bucket

"Promise?" Callie asked.

"You sound like Arizona. I feel like you're going to ask me to pinky swear in a second."

Callie scoffed. "Who else was there Addie? On the way to Joe's."

"Umm, me, you, Arizona, Teddy," the latter raised her head from the bucket again at the mention of her name but lowered it when she realised she wasn't the one being addressed. "Mark, Derek, Meredith, Cristina, Lexie and Alex," Addison finished. "And I think April came but I'm not sure. Derek was driving, so he seems like a safe bet for the next piece of your puzzle," she offered.

Callie turned to Teddy who now had her head fully in the bucket and had at some point tied her hair back, "well, Teds? Trip to MerDer's?"

"Go on without me," she gasped, "I am dying here."

"Go on, I'll take care of the sick one," Addison said, walking Callie to the door. "_Please_ text me with updates, this is the most interesting thing that is happening in my life now," she said with a smile and a hint of desperation in her voice.

Callie grinned at her, "well I'm glad the predicament I've managed to get myself into is providing you with entertainment."

"Keep it up girl!" Addison yelled over her shoulder as the front door closed.

Callie turned around and braced herself for what was yet to come.

"I guess I'm going to see Derek then."


	5. Chapter 5: Hangover Part 2

**A/N Be sure you've read chapter 4 before this, I uploaded these two quite close together.**

* * *

_"Derek was driving, so he seems like a safe bet for the next piece of your puzzle," Addison offered._

_Callie turned around and braced herself for what was yet to come._

_"Guess I'll go see Derek then."_

* * *

Arizona sat clutching a hot cup of coffee at her and Teddy's breakfast bar like her life depended on it, having just managed to drag herself out of bed. The self-imposed caffeine-therapy didn't seem to be working as her stomach still swirled with nausea. She was trying to piece together last night as various random images and memories kept assaulting her senses. Whilst she was trying to discern fact from fiction as she nursed her hangover, she heard a quiet buzzing noise coming from somewhere in the house. Something in the back of her mind registered that it must be her phone vibrating but she couldn't muster up the energy to go and search for it. However, the little noise continued to irritate her for the next five minutes so when the seventh set of buzzes started, she got up from her seat to find the damn thing and turn it off. She finally found it lodged between two seat cushions just as it started to ring again and, inadvertently wondering how it got there, Arizona went to press the end call button. Scrolling through her phone, she became a little worried when she saw her call history; she had twenty-three missed calls between the hours of 2am and now. The phone began to ring again, seeing that it was Teddy and having learnt that twelve of the twenty-three missed calls were from her, she reluctantly pressed the green button and brought the phone to her ear.

She was greeted by an incoherent Teddy, "Arizona where the fuck have you been it's 5pm, I thought you were dead. I was… we were… me and Callie… we were… oh god never mind, just tell me where you are."

"I'm at our apartment, you know, the place where we live, the place that you didn't come home to last night," she replied and Teddy could almost hear her eyebrows rising with innuendo.

"Oh." Teddy faltered. "I didn't even think to check there."

"Mm hmm."

"I'll be home in five minutes Arizona. Fuck I have some shit to tell you."

"Well hurry back then Teddy bear," Arizona said playfully, intrigued.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." Teddy whined, but Arizona had already hung up.

The blonde flung herself onto the couch, waiting for Teddy to arrive and then groaned when she realised that the violent action had done nothing good to her upset stomach. She took the time to think back to last night. She remembered greeting Callie at the door with a hug. God, she had smelt amazing, like honey and oranges. It had taken all of her self-control not to take her right there in the hallway. She then recalled Teddy calling her away and, in doing so, releasing her from the internal emotional battle she was having with herself. She didn't understand how her (what she termed) 'innocent little crush' had completely spiralled out of control in the space of less than four days. Arizona wasn't normally so impulsive, but when she was in the tattoo parlour, the adrenaline from getting the piercing had clearly kicked in and made her reckless. Or so Arizona rationalised as her sub-consciousness decided to suppress all her deep-seated feelings for Callie and justify the kiss as a moment of senseless insanity. Whilst Arizona was deep in thought, Teddy burst through the door and promptly collapsed onto her knees, wheezing and out of breath.

"Are you being pursued by an axe-murderer?" Arizona asked, only half-joking whilst getting up to shut the door behind her exhausted flatmate, whose abrupt entrance had chased all thoughts of Callie from her mind.

Teddy shook her head and stumbled to her feet as she tried to find her words. She bent over and rested her hands on her knees, trying to support her upper-body weight and regain her breath.

"Ran… stairs… tell you… me… Callie… naked… woke up… bed," she managed to wheeze out between gasps.

"Are you trying to ask me if I had sex with Callie last night?" Arizona asked, slightly taken aback.

"No," Teddy said and pointed to herself. "Me." She clutched her left side in agony "fuck!" She cried out as she realised that she had developed a stitch.

"You fucked Callie last night and woke up naked in her bed?!" Arizona yelled, misinterpreting, and her eyes darkened as jealously started to bubble within her.

"What?! NO!" Teddy yelled back. "Well, maybe. Wait, no! I'm straight! I just woke up in Callie's bed… with no clothes on," she said, having finally got her breath back. "Also why would you be judging if we _did_ have sex?" Teddy asked and immediately recognised the look on Arizona's face and realised the reason for her discomfort; a light bulb may as well have appeared over her head, "you're jealous!" she declared, doing a little happy dance. "Arizona, open quotation marks 'The Player' close quotation marks Robbins is jealous," she said, laughing gleefully.

"Am not!" Arizona countered, immediately regretting how childish and not at all believable she sounded as she slapped Teddy on the arm. "And what is wrong with you, most people use air quotes not 'open quotation marks,'" she mocked, imitating Teddy.

"Awww, and now you're lashing out at me because you _are so _jealous!"

"Stop skipping around my flat and sit down and tell me the whole story," Arizona ordered disgruntledly, too tired to try to argue with Teddy any more as she sat down herself. Teddy practically bounced over to the couch.

"Theodora Altman, you are acting like a five year old," Arizona admonished.

"Am not," she replied, teasing Arizona by using her earlier retort.

"Teddy start talking!" Arizona was beginning to lose her patience.

"Fine I'll give you the short version. Woke up naked in Callie's bed, horrified, went to Addison's with her to see if she remembered anything. Addie said to go ask Derek because he was the only sober one last night, Callie left and I stayed and threw up for like," Teddy stopped rattling off the events of her morning and looked at her watch, "an hour and ten minutes. And then I rang you ABOUT TWENTY TIMES." She glared at Arizona who looked away guiltily, "and here we are."

"Is that it?"

"What do you mean is that it?! Is that not enough?!"

"No I just mean…"

Teddy interrupted her, "oh wait, you were grinding on Callie right there," she said, pointing to the spot that Arizona was currently sitting in.

Arizona jumped up in shock. "Uh, Z, you do realise that I said _you _were sitting on top of Callie there, not some STD-riddled stranger," Teddy said, confused.

Arizona paused for a second, at a loss for words and said the first thing that popped into her head. "Well that explains why I found my phone there." Teddy looked at Arizona, a little worried if that was the only thing she had to say on the situation.

Arizona opened her mouth again, "Does Callie remember?" she asked the other blonde.

"No."

"Oh thank god."

Teddy debated in her head for a second whether or not to tell Arizona the 'but' to that statement, then decided that honesty was the best policy. "She knows now though, Addie told her," she admitted.

"Oh fuck." Arizona closed her eyes. "What did she say?"

Teddy looked at Arizona with pity. "She was…"

"Embarrassed and wants to pretend it never happened," Arizona finished for her.

Teddy replied meekly, "Yeah. I felt that vibe coming off her."

"Teddy stop looking at me like my puppy died, I'm fine," Arizona said without opening her eyes.

"How did y…"

"I can hear it in your voice," Arizona explained.

She opened her eyes and Teddy could see the new-found determination in them as she stalked off to her room and slammed the door. Teddy heard multiple things crashing to the floor (or possibly off the walls; she couldn't be sure) and walked up to the door and tentatively knocked.

"Arizona?" she said quietly.

The door immediately flew open and Teddy almost fell back on her ass in shock. Arizona was standing there looking hot as hell in a low-cut red dress matched with killer black heels. Her hair was hastily pulled up and she had applied a generous amount of eye-liner, framing her eyes and making them look even more striking.

"I'm going out." She announced.

"Where?" Teddy asked, bemused.

"Joe's."

Joe's was a cute little bar on campus that turned into a club on Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights. Since it was a Friday, it would be completely dead until about 10pm. Considering it was 5:30, Teddy was utterly perplexed as to why Arizona would want to go now, dressed like that and she voiced these thoughts.

Arizona frowned at her phone after Teddy spoke, using it to confirm that it was, in fact, half past five.

"Well, I will find_ somewhere_ to drink," she said, still stubbornly wanting to go out.

Teddy sighed and grabbed her jacket from the hook as Arizona flounced out the door.

"Wait up Z!" She yelled.

Best friend duty was so not conducive to her hangover.

* * *

Callie paused just before she knocked on the door to Derek and Meredith's house, wondering whether this was a good idea, or if she even _wanted_ to know what happened last night.

The happy couple had lived there for about six months now. They got engaged the year before and decided to move in together a few months after Derek proposed. The engagement was quite controversial; all of their friends argued about whether it was too soon or not and whether they were too young to make a marriage work. But a general consensus was reached that if Meredith and Derek were happy, then their friends were happy for them. Callie was one of the ones who had been pro-engagement from the outset, maybe it was the romantic in her. She stood on the doorstep, remembering the big argument her and Arizona had over it which ended in the two girls not talking to each other for a week before Derek finally sat them down together and made them apologise, like the pseudo-father he was.

Callie vaguely recalled Derek saying his sister and niece were coming to stay for the weekend, but she wasn't entirely sure whether he meant this weekend or the next. She knocked anyway and Meredith almost immediately answered the door.

"Callie, come in!" she greeted as she led Callie into the living room. "Derek's sister Liz is in town and we were all about to head out to Joe's for a few drinks, wanna come?"

"Yeah actually!" Callie said, surprising herself.

"Callie!" a voice greeted her from inside the room and Callie looked up and saw the last person she expected to see in Meredith's living room.

"You two know each other?" Derek asked, mildly shocked.

"Yeah we used to…" she paused, "I think date is the word."

The voice laughed and its owner came over and hugged Callie. She reciprocated.

"How's your girl?" it asked.

"My girl?" Callie asked, confused.

"Yeah the blonde from Tuesday!"

"Oh, you mean Arizona. She's not my girl," she said, whilst Meredith and Derek shared a look behind her back. "She's just a friend."

"Mm hmm sure. How's her nose?"

"I think it's healing well," Callie said, "I haven't really seen her since." This time Meredith and Derek couldn't hold back a snicker. Callie turned to them, looking for enlightenment about what was so funny but Derek spoke to the other figure before she could ask.

"I'm sorry, but how do you pronounce your name again?"

Callie snorted, "it's the name of his store," she turned to the guy, grinning, "full of yourself much?"

He rolled his eyes at her and turned to address Derek. "My name's Maciej," he said, "but if you can't pronounce it, just call me Magic."

* * *

**A/N Trying to set everything up, more Callie/Arizona interaction will come soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Joe's

**A/N Sorry it's taken me ages to update, I have exams and assessments everywhere. Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**It's another drunk chapter, what can I say, my flatmates just arrived with about twenty people and five times that much booze. I'm in a drinking mood.**

* * *

_"You two know each other?" Derek asked, mildly shocked._

_"Yeah we used to…" Callie paused, "I think date is the word."_

_"My name's Maciej," he said, "but if you can't pronounce it, just call me Magic."_

* * *

**11pm**

Teddy and Arizona practically fell through the doors of Joe's, giggling hysterically and holding on to one another for support. They had both clearly had a few too many drinks. Arizona stopped dead in her tracks as she took in the scene in front of her, bringing Teddy to a halt in the process. She had just spotted Callie at the bar throwing her head back in laughter at something her well-built male companion had said. The man turned his body so that he was now leaning against the bar and took a long swig of his beer. His new position allowed Arizona to see his face and she was surprised to see that it was the guy from the tattoo parlour. He spotted her staring and waved her over, grinning.

"Arizona! Hey!" He said and she and Teddy walked over, a little unsteady on their feet. "I was just telling Callie about this guy who came in for a tiny tattoo one time, it couldn't have been more than an inch long, and he bawled his eyes out the entire time." Magic and Callie started chuckling again. "It's more embarrassing than your reaction to your piercing anyway."

Arizona wasn't intoxicated enough to not be self-conscious and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she looked down at the floor, mortified.

Magic noticed her discomfort and put a hand on her arm to try to comfort the blushing blonde, "hey, hey, I was joking, it happens to most people, nothing to worry about." Arizona cracked a grateful smile. "So who's your friend?" Magic asked, looking to Teddy who had found a stool to lean on.

Arizona turned to look, "Oh, that's Teddy, she's my room-mate, and my best friend," she said, going over to Teddy and putting an arm around her to guide her back to the group. "I didn't know you and Callie were friends?" she continued as she looked to the brunette who had stayed silent for the entire exchange between Magic and Arizona. Callie met her gaze for a full five seconds before Derek turned away from the conversation he was having with his girlfriend to add, "Callie and Magic used to date." In his tipsy state he didn't realise the effect his little throwaway comment would have on Arizona.

"Oh," Arizona said, a little shocked but a more disappointed. "So… are you dating again then?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably.

Magic's eyes creased with an invisible smile as he noticed the hopefulness in Arizona's eyes that clashed with her otherwise casual question and he resolved, in his head, that he would try to help the girl out. "What! No! Me and Callie? Never again," he said, grinning in Callie's direction.

"Hey!" Callie responded, only slightly offended, and hit him on the arm. "I am a great girlfriend!"

"Mm-hmm, sure," Magic half-heartedly agreed, sipping on his beer.

Callie opened her mouth to respond but no words would come out so she stood there, repeatedly opening and closing her mouth, looking a little like a fish.

"I'm going to talk to Cristina," she finally announced, making a show of stalking off in the other brunette's direction but not before throwing a grin over her shoulder at Magic. As soon as she was out of sight, Magic turned back to Arizona, groaning.

"That didn't really go according to plan," he sighed.

"Really?" Arizona said distractedly, searching for a drunken Teddy who had wandered off yet again, only to find her sitting at a table with Cristina, the two girls looking as if they were deep in conversation. They're probably talking about college work, she mused, wondering in the back of her mind where Callie was since she had supposedly gone off to talk to Cristina.

She turned back to Magic, "well if your plan is to flirt with Callie and get her to want to go out with you again, it seems like it's working," she said coldly.

"What? No!" Magic said, confused, "my plan was to get you and her together!"

"Wait, what?" Arizona said, looking at him sceptically.

"Yeah!" he said. "You two would be great together!"

"I think you've had too much to drink," she said, smiling sadly, "she doesn't want me."

"She does," Magic countered, nodding his head enthusiastically, "she just doesn't know it yet."

"Cliché much?" Arizona scoffed and turned to survey the rest of the bar. "Speaking of too much to drink," she said, her eyes resting back on Teddy, "I think I need to take someone home."

Magic raised his eyebrows suggestively and was met with an eye roll and a grin from Arizona. "Not like that, perv," she said, and pointed to the other side of the bar. Teddy had reached her 'angry drunk' phase and was trying to start a fight with a guy that had tried to grope her ass, or so Arizona gathered from the little she could hear and see.

"I gotta go," she said, turning back to Magic to see that he was cracking his knuckles, ready for a fight.

"I'm coming too" he said, shrugging off his jacket.

Arizona put a hand on his shoulder, "do not punch anybody, we are going to sort this out like adults would."

They walked over to Teddy who immediately started yelling at them as soon as she saw them.

"This fucking guy just fucking touched my fucking ass!" Magic was taken aback at the number of swear words spewing from the mouth of the petite, innocent looking blonde.

The accused turned to Teddy, presumably to try to defend himself but saw Magic shooting daggers at him and seemed to think better of it.

"Uh, sorry, sorry it was an accident," he stuttered a broken apology in Teddy's direction and quickly backed away, tripping over a stool in his haste.

"Yeah, you better run!" Teddy yelled at his retreating form, oblivious to the fact that Arizona and Magic were giggling quietly at the stranger's stumble.

Arizona managed to contain her laughter long enough to take Teddy's hand and speak to the drunk blonde. "Come on Teds, we're going home."

Teddy could barely keep her eyes open; having spent all her energy yelling at the stranger, so she only feebly protested as Arizona led her to the door. They were stopped before they got there by Meredith and Derek.

"Hey Arizona," Meredith was the one who spoke. "We'll take her home. We actually have a compulsory study session in college tomorrow morning and I doubt Teddy will make it if she hasn't got us nipping at her heels." Derek smiled at Arizona, "we have a spare bed she can crash in."

Arizona was slightly apprehensive about it; she really wanted to make sure her best friend got home safely and the only way she could do that was if she personally put her to bed.

Sensing her apprehension, Magic tried to reassure her, "she'll be fine. Mer and Derek will take good care of her and they'll text you as soon as they're home." He lowered his voice so that only Arizona (and Teddy if she was paying attention) could hear him, "go get your girl." He looked towards the bar where Callie was sitting, nursing a Jack and coke and typing on her phone.

Arizona's features relaxed marginally as she turned to address the helpful couple, "okay then. But you better call me!"

"We will," Derek assured her, prying the sleepy blonde from Arizona's arms and supporting her weight as he and his girlfriend carefully led her from the bar.

Arizona turned back around to Magic. "Well I best be off!" he said cheerfully.

"What! You can't leave me! I need you to tell me what to do! I'll just end up screwing this up!" Arizona rambled frantically.

Magic put his hands on the shorter girl's shoulders and shook her gently. "Arizona! You'll be fine. From what I hear, you don't need a lesson in 'how to get the girl.'" He took his leave and strolled out of the bar with his hands in his pockets, but not before shooting a wink at the blonde.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arizona called after him indignantly but the door to the bar had already closed. She sighed. How was she supposed to do this without someone as a buffer? It was already awkward enough; Callie had basically ignored her all night and Magic had been the only reason Callie hung around when Arizona came over to the bar. Arizona decided to go to the bathroom, splash some water on her face to try to clear her head and then make a swift exit, but when she pushed open the door, she was met with the one person she was desperately trying to avoid.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't realise you were… sorry," Arizona tripped over her words as she tried to talk to the beautiful brunette who was washing her hands at the sink. "I'm just going to…" she motioned with her hands as she opened the door, about to leave, but she was stopped by the sound of her name being called.

"Arizona…"

The voice sounded a little overwhelmed but was full of want and just a hint of desperation. The way her name rolled off the brunette's tongue was like it had been made for her and only her to say it. Arizona just couldn't resist those dulcet tones and she turned back, let the door close behind her and crashed her lips into Callie's. The brunette responded with just as much fervour, pushing the blonde against the door before Arizona regained control and grasped Callie's hips, roughly backing her into the nearest cubicle. Their lips separated for the briefest of seconds before they came together again with a new-found passion. Callie thrust her tongue into the blonde's willing mouth and feeling Arizona moan against her tongue just increased her libido. The blonde fumbled with the button of Callie's jeans as the brunette roughly palmed her breasts through her dress.

"Fuck," Arizona, mumbled against Callie's mouth. It had never been this hard to get into someone's pants before. Her lips left Callie's as she tried to focus on the task at hand but Callie, getting impatient, took the struggling hands and pinned them to the cubicle wall above Arizona's head, grinning cheekily at Arizona when she saw the blonde's eyes change from desire to pure, unmitigated lust. The brunette took her other hand and used it to hoist Arizona's dress up and put her fingers where Arizona wanted them most.

Callie looked at Arizona, shocked, "you're not wearing any underwear." It was Arizona's turn to smirk at the brunette, "what are you gonna do about it?"

Callie didn't need to be asked twice, she thrust her fingers upwards into Arizona's wet heat without waiting, only to be assaulted with a myriad of flashbacks when Arizona moaned unabashedly at the intrusion.

Callie remembered. She remembered holding a blonde against the same cubicle wall. Fucking her senseless while she moaned the same way Arizona just did. Except the blonde wasn't Arizona. She could see her face in her mind's eye.

It was Teddy.

"Shit. Callie."

Callie was brought out of her reverie by the voice of the blonde that was standing in front of her. The blonde that her fingers were still inside of. Callie felt a wave of shame wash over her and she quickly withdrew from Arizona and backed away.

"I… Arizona. I… I'm sorry."

She ran out of the bathroom without another word, leaving Arizona standing there, incredibly turned on and incredibly confused.

"What the fuck was that all about?"

* * *

**A/N I'm a tease, I know.**

**Also it will probably be another week or so until the next update because I still have exams. Bear with me.**

**And this is not a Teddy/Callie fic for those of you wondering. Gotta have some drama though.**


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

**A/N So I know I said it would be a week before an update but I can't bring myself to revise so I wrote this instead.**

* * *

_Callie ran out of the bathroom without another word, leaving Arizona standing there, incredibly turned on and incredibly confused._

_"What the fuck was that all about?"_

* * *

"Teddy," Arizona impatiently clicked her fingers in her friend's face trying to wake her from her slumber.

"Teddy!" She repeated, louder this time. The blonde stirred and Arizona clapped her hands in her face to try to speed the process up. Teddy jolted awake.

"Arizona what the fuck are you doing? I was sleeping!"

"Yes, I know but you have to be at college in an hour."

Teddy looked up at the other blonde from her still horizontal position with her mouth hanging open, horrified. "You mean I could have gotten another forty minutes sleep if you hadn't insisted on waking me up at the butt-crack of dawn?!"

"Teddy, it's 11 o'clock."

"Which means it is too early for me to be awake!" Teddy closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Her efforts were in vain though, because feeling the blonde's eyes on her and almost being able to hear her inevitable upcoming rant, made sleep downright impossible. Why else would she have come all the way to Meredith and Derek's?

"Teddy…" Arizona whined.

"Arizona…" Teddy deadpanned back.

"Teddy, please."

Teddy opened her eyes just a sliver, "okay, talk Miss 'I have something to tell you but won't actually talk about it until you ask me to.' And talk fast."

"Me and Callie almost had sex in the bathroom of Joe's last night but then she looked like she'd seen a ghost and ran out of the bar."

"Do you ever breathe woman?"

"TEDDY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"Yes! You said 'blah blah lesbian sex blah blah Callie blah blah lesbian drama."

Arizona could not look less amused if she tried. Teddy, sensing the oncoming storm, decided to stop punishing her friend for waking her up too early.

"There is a simple solution to your lesbian problem," she started. Arizona leaned in and Teddy brought her face right up to the blonde's, took a deep breath and yelled, "TALK TO CALLIE!" She then proceeded to throw her head back onto her pillow and made a dramatic show of falling asleep.

Arizona sighed. As much as she didn't want her to be, Teddy was right. She had to talk to Callie.

* * *

Callie was pacing around the living room of Mark's place, still muttering to herself when the door opened and the actual occupant of the apartment walked in, only to promptly drop the bag of groceries he was carrying.

"Callie! I did not give you the spare key to my apartment so you could scare the shit out of me!"

Callie looked over at him apologetically, "sorry, but I needed to talk to someone."

Mark glanced down at his shopping which was now decorating his floor, sighed, shrugged his shoulders and strode over to his sofa, "okay, shoot," he said, making himself comfortable.

"I had sex with Teddy. And Arizona. Well sort of Arizona. Not really. But I definitely had sex with Teddy."

Mark looked up at the still pacing girl, "I'm assuming that you're not looking for a high-five. Or advice on how to get girls into bed." Seeing that his attempt at making light of the situation wasn't working, he decided to take the straightforward route. "Okay. So… just enlighten me. Why is this a bad thing?" he asked tentatively, fully prepared for the brunette to start shooting fire out of her eyes and for her hair to turn into snakes. What he wasn't prepared for was for Callie to look utterly defeated, sit down opposite him and cradle her head in her hands.

"Uh, Callie?" he decided to proceed with caution, given his long history of unintentionally making things worse.

He heard muffled sounds coming from between Callie's hands.

"Uh, sorry, what?" he asked.

Callie's head shot up and she snapped at him, "I like her."

Mark jumped and tried to press himself as far back into the sofa as was humanely possible. This was what he had been worried about: the fire. Then, to his surprise, he saw the flames in Callie's eyes fizzle out and she repeated, more softly this time, "I like her."

Mark didn't know if he was required to respond to this statement, so he just sat in silence until he realised that the expression on Callie's face was one of expectancy.

"You like… Teddy?" He asked, warily.

Callie sighed, "no Mark, Arizona. I like Arizona."

Mark released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding as all the little pieces of the puzzle sprang into place in his mind. It made sense now. Callie Torres had a crush on Arizona Robbins. Perky, bubbly, cheerful Arizona Robbins. Although he would admit, the girl could drink. Kudos for that.

Callie was an anxious onlooker as she saw Mark slot together the pieces in his mind and slowly come to understand the dilemma she had gotten herself into.

"What do I do?" She asked quietly after she believed she had given him enough time to finish processing.

"Drop out of school, change your name and move to Mexico," Mark said with sincerity. "You slept with two best friends, nothing good will ever come of this." He paused, thoughtfully "except maybe a threesome."

"Mark you're not helping! Those were my first thoughts!"

He grinned lecherously, "threesome?"

Callie threw a cushion at his face.

"Why are you not useful?" she asked accusingly.

"Because I have a penis! I fuck shit up and then, a long way down the line, I reproduce and then my sons continue to fuck shit up."

"You just managed to degrade your entire gender in one sentence, I applaud you," Callie said sarcastically.

Callie and Mark sat in silence for a few more moments before Callie stood up with resolve in her eyes and announced, "I'm going to avoid her."

Mark yelled at her back as she walked out of his apartment, "what! You're not going to talk to her? The Callie I know would talk it out, what happened to you, Torres?"

His words were met with the slam of a door. Mark sighed and turned the TV on as he lifted his feet up to rest on the coffee table, "that girl has got it bad."

* * *

Arizona walked down the street that Callie's apartment block was on, determined to confront the brunette. She was so caught up in mentally rehearsing the speech she was going to give that she walked right into a passer-by. The pedestrian that she had just tripped over was Callie, Arizona realised as they made eye-contact.

"Oh. My god. Sorry, I'm sorry." Callie and Arizona nervously laughed as they inadvertently spoke the same words at the same time.

"I was…" It happened again. Arizona put her hand over Callie's mouth to stop her from saying anything more. So much for her plan to try to avoid Arizona, Callie thought.

"Me first." The blonde removed her hand from the brunette's mouth and took a deep breath, ready to recite her speech.

"I had sex with Teddy." Callie couldn't stop herself; she just blurted it out and immediately regretted it as she saw a mix of emotions; shock, sadness, outrage and devastation, all cross the blonde's face in a matter of seconds.

"But it didn't mean anything." The brunette continued, trying to save face, "we were drunk, I regret it, I was wishing she was you the whole time and I didn't even remember it until…"

"Until last night," Arizona finished for her.

"Yeah." Callie affirmed, shifting her weight awkwardly from her right foot to her left.

There was an uncomfortable lull in conversation until, "you were thinking of me the whole time?" Arizona asked, shyly looking up at Callie who immediately blushed and looked down.

"I don't do speeches like you do, that kind of just… came out," Callie mumbled, still looking down.

Arizona took a step towards the brunette and lifted her chin up so that they were now looking into each other's eyes. Callie gasped softly at being this close to the blonde again.

"Well here is one of my so-called famous speeches," she said, "I had to revise it a little after what you just told me, but just listen okay?"

Callie nodded silently; she doubted she would be able to speak if she wanted too.

"I like you Callie Torres. I like you and it took a stranger sticking a needle through my face for me to properly realise it." Callie chuckled and Arizona playfully slapped her arm, "shush I'm not done." She continued, "I like you, but I don't think you know what you want yet. But when you do… when you figure it out and you're done being hot, cold and lukewarm or whatever other temperature there is… you let me know."

When Arizona finished her little spiel, she raised herself up on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on Callie's lips before turning to go, leaving Callie rooted to the spot for a good five minutes, even after Arizona had rounded the corner at the end of her street.

When Callie finally managed to regain control of her body and vocal chords, she simply uttered a quiet, "Well, fuck," and made her way back into her apartment complex, having already forgotten why she'd left.

* * *

"THEODORA ALTMAN!"

Teddy heard Arizona roar her name and was immediately deafened by the sound of the front door slamming; she could have sworn that the building shook with the force of it. Her mind immediately went on overdrive trying to think of what awful thing she must have done to make Arizona full-name her.

"Shit, maybe she found about that time I borrowed her favourite blue dress and spilt blackcurrant juice all down it."

Teddy heard crashes from the living room, indicating that Arizona was moving closer to her unfortunate victim.

"Oh god she knows it was me who broke the rail of her wardrobe trying to hang upside down on it."

The noises were getting louder.

"Shit. I know what it is. She must have found out about that time she was in Michigan and I had sex in her bed because there were too many things on top of my bed."

The door to Teddy's bedroom was thrown open with so much force that it slammed against the wall and flecks of paint crumbled off the wall and fell to the ground. Teddy jumped in shock, absolutely terrified.

Arizona's looming figure stood in the doorway and she raised a finger to accusatorially point at Teddy. "You had sex with Callie?!"

Teddy blinked. "Well that was not at all what I was expecting."

* * *

**A/N It will definitely be a week 'til next update this time.**


End file.
